Lovestuck
by Silver Moon of Night
Summary: Before he knew it the words were out of his mouth, and Karkat just stood there staring dumbly, and he was afraid he'd messed everything up. But Karkat's reply changed everything. - Red JohnKat, minor black GamDave and EriSol, red DaveRezi. M for later chapters. Wonderful cover art by LordCat!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck!**

Lovestuck

John: Rethink your feelings on Karkat.

John Egbert was irrefutably heterosexual, at least that's what he liked to think. However, lately he was beginning to learn that things tend to change.

Recently he's been having strange urges, especially around Karkat. Kissing him when he came over for movie nights, after he'd fallen asleep of course (he'd gone through with it once on impulse; Karkat's lips tasted amazing), being protective about him when anyone mentioned his former love interests, and even more recently, the dreams- some more lewd than others. It sent a shiver through John to think about it. "No!" he quickly reprimanded himself, clutching fistfuls of his hair as he bowed his head and squeezed his eyes shut, cutting off his own flow of thoughts. He could already feel himself growing warm.

"John?" He heard his door creak slightly on its hinges as his ectosister called out quietly. He could hear her soft footsteps on his carpet as she entered the room, and he looked up from his hands, pretending he hadn't jumped when she came in as he whirled his computer chair around to face her. He'd actually been debating whether or not to contact Karkat over Pesterchum when his train of thought had jumped off-track, but this distraction wasn't unwelcome. "I wanted to talk with you about Karkat." Okay, maybe not so much of a distraction.

"Yeah?" The Heir of Breath attempted to keep his voice even, but his eyes gave him away as they darted away from Jade then back to her. "What about Karkat?" He cursed himself as his voice wavered on the troll's name. He could see why Karkat thought he was weak. He couldn't even say his crush- no,_ friend's_ name, he mentally reprimanded himself, without his voice cracking.

"John." Jade's voice was entirely serious, solemn, even, as she gave him a stare to match. "Everyone but you and Karkat can see you like him, and he likes you. Can you stop with the no homo crap for a little while and admit you love him, to his face?"

The boy's face flushed with his embarrassment at being found out and pointed out so blatantly before he himself had even come to terms with his own feelings. Then again, maybe he did need a little push in the right direction. "Jade!" he protested anyway, frowning, shaking his head. "It's not that easy! I mean, he's Karkat... And plus, the only feelings he's ever admitted to having for me were black! I like him as in what they call redrom, I think..." He jumped, as if startled by the words coming from his own mouth. It was true, though, and he couldn't deny it any longer.

He was surprised by Jade latching onto him with a squeal. "Oh, I knew it! It's okay, John, embrace it, it's part of who you are, and oh, I can't believe I _finally _got you to confess! Well, to tell me, not confess to Karkat, but you need to! It's a perfect pair, and he loves you back, I can sense it! Well, that and it's been totally obvious to everyone but you, it seems. He's always super-jittery and high-strung around you, it's so cute!"

The Heir of Breath absorbed this information with a stunned expression frozen on his face. He could barely even register when Jade left, giggling to herself about her new shipping discovery, perhaps even considering telling Nepeta. John didn't even really care.

He needed to talk to Karkat.

-ectoBiologist (EB) began pestering carcinoGeneticist (CG)-

EB: hey karkat.

EB: you there?

He anxiously waited several minutes for a reply, twiddling his thumbs, literally, just staring at the screen. He was about to log off and go face Karkat in person if he had to when he finally got the reply he was waiting for. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the gray text in all caps.

CG: WHAT?

CG: WHAT DO YOU WANT, EGBERT?

Eagerly, almost giddy at the fact that Karkat had indeed replied, John's hands began flying across the keyboard to form three words, a silly smile on his face.

EB: hey.

EB: what's up?

CG: I WAS TRYING TO ACTUALLY GET SOME SLEEP ON THIS EARTH THING YOU CALL A BED, FUCKASS. WHY ARE YOU BOTHERING ME?

EB: oh, so you're having trouble sleeping. sorry...

CG: YES, IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY, FUCKASS? OR WILL MORE OF THAT IDIOTIC NONSENSE COME FROM YOU NOW? I DON'T FEEL LIKE PUTTING UP WITH YOUR SHIT RIGHT NOW, EGBERT. I SHOULD JUST LOG OFF RIGHT NOW. THIS IS A POINTLESS CONVERSATION.

EB: I don't know what jade was talking about...

CG: WHAT?

CG: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT NOW, HUMAN? WHAT WAS SHE TALKING ABOUT? UGH, WHY DO I EVEN CARE? I'M LEAVING, I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO WITH MY TIME.

EB: no, karkat!

EB: she was saying that, uh...

CG: YOU'RE STARTING TO SOUND LIKE TAVROS. JUST FUCKING TELL ME ALREADY.

EB: ...

EB: never mind.

EB: it was stupid.

-ectoBiologist (EB) ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist (CG)-

John leaned back with a furrowed brow and a deep frown. A sigh escaped his lips. The chance was right there! He could've told Karkat what Jade said, and that John truly reciprocated his feelings. If Karkat even wanted to do the troll quadrant thing while they were dating, John wouldn't even care whoever else he was going out with! As long as the troll returned his feelings, he felt it would be fine.

_But he'd chickened out. _

He groaned, burying his face in his hands. He was a complete and utter failure. He couldn't even tell the person that meant the most to him that they did. He was starting to think his 'leadership' and his ascension to God Tier in the alpha timeline was all a big joke made to mock him. He sincerely hoped Dave would appreciate that irony.

_Think, man, think!_ The Egbert boy shuffled through his own mind for an idea, any idea at all. He needed to do _something_ to get Karkat from his mind. Without even thinking about it, he was putting on his coat and shoes. It was pretty chilly outside that day, and his feet clearly intended to take him on a walk around the neighborhood. His hands seemed to be collaborating, as he shut his door behind him, not bothering to lock it, since only the people from the game lived in this neighborhood. Almost nobody kept their door locked.

But apparently, according to the resistance met as he was trying to turn the doorknob of the troll hive he'd stopped at, Karkat did.

He stopped himself to look up at the hive nervously. The simplicity of Karkat's hive set his apart from the other eleven troll hives- the ones who'd died had apparently been brought back to life at the end of the game- but Karkat refused to acknowledge that his house wasn't perfect to the others. In his eyes, it represented everything he'd grown up with, minus his crabdad, so it filled him with a bittersweet feeling. John knew this because he'd talked to Karkat about it on numerous occasions, and though he skipped around the subject, John had been able to piece everything together.

The Heir of Breath raised his hand to knock. He waited a few moments before knocking again, then ringing the doorbell, and he heard loud cursing from the other side of the door. It was flung open a minute later to reveal Karkat glaring at him hostilely. "What do you want, fuckass?" he barked harshly.

Before John knew what he was saying, words were falling from his mouth. "Will you go on a date with me?"

**Spontaneousness ftw! Okay, so, next chapter will be Karkat's POV-ish. I know for sure the third chapter will be longer, but not so sure about the next one. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Silver**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Homestuck, there would never, ever be a shortage of JohnKat fluff. Ever. **

Lovestuck

Karkat: Contemplate your relationship with John in the new universe.

As far as Karkat was concerned, the best days only really were the best if John contacted him in some way, and even though he'd never admit it, he loved being able to cuddle up to John whenever he fell asleep first on movie nights, which was pretty much every other night alternating between their hives. (He still refused to use that idiotic word, "houses.") John had seemed to accept that this kept the horrorterrors away in a similar way that piles or recuperacoons did for the troll, so he never objected, and sleeping Karkat was free to snuggle with John.

On this particular day, Karkat was actually waiting for contact from John, with nothing to do that was more important. Most days all he did was hang out with friends. Winning the game had left them a surprisingly large sum of money, and though no one complained, some got jobs anyway, mostly to keep their minds off the past. It wasn't that hard- Karkat and the others had been pleased to find this world was like a version of Earth where trolls had always been there and been accepted; their romance actually dominated in most cinemas and everyday relationships, even interspecies or human ones. The trolls from the game never interacted much with those outside their little group in general, either, at least not enough to make friends.

As Karkat's mind wandered to this fact, drifting away from the screen in front of him, securely on Trollian, waiting for a message, he began to wonder why he didn't find a nice troll to be his matesprit. He was still hung up on John, though. It was torture, and he absolutely hated it, that he submitted himself to it. That was why he liked it so much when they cuddled. That was why he never had horrorterrors if John was there. That was why he just flat-out enjoyed being with John, even if it never seemed like it. He'd gotten really good at being grumpy all the time, so much so that it was hard to even seem happy.

He was surprised by a little "ping" that told him he had a message awaiting reply on Trollian. He looked down, half-hoping it was Gamzee (the clown had come scurrying back to their moiraillegiance after a while, acting like he had normally acted on Alternia, and Karkat hadn't protested one bit) so he could talk out these feelings- again. But no, it was the source of his thoughts contacting him, one ectoBiologist, aka John Egbert.

The Knight of Blood's hand fidgeted a bit before landing on the mouse to open the chat window. He then proceeded to have the discussion with John that we've already seen, lying about the sleeping bit because he didn't think it would do to tell John he'd been thinking about him. All the while he was wondering why he so obstinately refused to simply be nice to John. Probably because he was scared that if he started acting like he was happy around John, he'd somehow catch on, and John "not-a-homosexual" Egbert would then cut off all relations to him.

Trying to tell himself that that was absolutely ridiculous, Karkat stood from his chair and went downstairs to find something to eat. He wasn't all that hungry after once again pretty much pushing John away. The part about Jade saying something hadn't helped at all. She'd confronted him about his feelings for John just yesterday, and judging by the way she'd acted, he wouldn't put it past her to go to John to talk about them being a "perfect pair." He could hardly believe what she'd said, though, since John so obviously wasn't interested in him. He only liked_ girls_, though Karkat didn't see how gender really mattered. But that obviously meant Jade's ship was never going to sail, no matter how she (or Nepeta, even) intervened.

Karkat was right in the middle of eating something that was definitely Alternian when there was a knock on his door. He decided to ignore it, pretend like he wasn't home, because it was probably just some salesperson or Girl Scout with cookies, something like that. To his surprise, after a short pause the knocking persisted, followed by a ring of his doorbell. He grumbled to himself, rubbing his temples, trying to keep his irritation down as he stood. He began cursing quite audibly to let the person at the door (and all his neighbors) know his displeasure, and swung the door open quite violently.

His eyes landed on John and he said the first thing that came to him out of reflex. "What do you want, fuckass?"

Karkat didn't miss John's nervous fidgeting under his gaze, but he was sure he was hearing things when a rushed sentence came from the human. "Will you go on a date with me?" He was almost certain that the human looked as shocked as he did. If he didn't, then Karkat was a dumbfuck with absolutely no sensitivity to emotions, or maybe he would be a blind person. So if John was shocked, that must mean that Karkat heard right. Didn't it?

He stared John down for a while, waiting for him to say "Got you!" and receive a tremendous spike in his prankster's gambit, but he just said nothing for the longest time. Finally he simply smiled apologetically at Karkat, shrugging. "Sorry, I must've been wrong. Never mind."

The Heir of Breath had turned to go when Karkat reached out a clawed hand and grasped onto his jacket sleeve. He turned around to face the troll with wide eyes, biting his lower lip, a questioning gaze on his face. He opened his mouth after another pause, but before he could say anything, Karkat cut across him with a gruff and short, "Yes."

"Yes... what?" John looked like he was the one having trouble believing what he was hearing now as he blinked slowly, the simple word seemingly incomprehensible to him.

"Yes to the date, fuckass," Karkat snapped, blushing furiously as a warmth spread over his cheeks despite the crisp breeze that had started blowing a few minutes ago. "If you were fucking serious. If you just did this for your fucking prankster's gambit, then the date is obviously off, and I will personally castrate you."

John laughed nervously at his tone. "Castrate? How do you know that word?"

Karkat raised an eyebrow at this. "Does this mean I'm going to have to cut off your human bulge? You're fucking admitting it?"

John's blue eyes widened before he grinned and laughed, surprisingly. Karkat was confused until he was swept into a hug by the ever-so-slightly-taller boy, who was still giggling giddily. "I'm glad you said yes! Where should we go?"

"You haven't planned it out yet?" Karkat asked, squirming in the hug at first, struggling to be able to facepalm to convey his frustration, before just relaxing and sighing with the realization that this hug would only end when Egbert saw fit.

There John's giggling turned into a nervous laugh, and Karkat was finally able to get his respiratory system going again as he let the troll go to look away nervously. "Oops? This was really spur of the moment... Don't get me wrong, I do like you, and I think it would be cool to go out, but I didn't actually expect to ask you when I came over. I wasn't even expecting to come over, my feet just kinda... brought me here." He smiled sheepishly at the troll.

Karkat's clawed hand smacked his own forehead. "Dumbass."

**This one was a little longer than the others. Any ideas for their date, haha? Guesses, more like, I do have most things planned out. In my head though, so it may be subject to change...**

**Also, I'm looking for someone to RP Homestuck with. I don't really have anyone to even talk about it to in my group of friends, and I'd like to meet some people I can RP/talk about Homestuck with? I'm just... incredibly anxious about talking to most new people first. If you want to know more, there's a little on my profile about my preferences... **

**A good day to you all, ladies and gentleman. I bid you adieu until next time. **

**-Silver**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned such a miraculous webcomic as Homestuck. **

Lovestuck

John: Proceed to be really nervous about the upcoming date.

John paced around his living room, waiting for Karkat. They'd opted for a night that was a more subtle date than most were, staying at John's home to order pizza, and then going to see an action-y romcom at the movie theater to suit both of their tastes. Each seemed almost reluctant to step outside their normal friendship boundaries, perhaps afraid of getting their hearts broken, but also of their friends finding out before they themselves were really sure how the relationship would go.

The Heir of Breath considered messaging Dave; however, he was probably on one of his weird hate-dates with Gamzee or something. The little liar had claimed not to like the whole quadrant thing, then proceeded to get together with Gamzee the first time he came hate-knocking, added to agreeing to date Terezi again. She'd been free of her bad habits brought on by Gamzee since the game ended; she'd also been restored to blindness. He wondered if maybe, if his and Karkat's relationship worked out, if Dave and Terezi would want to go out on some double-matesprit-date or something.

He was knocked out of his reverie by the doorbell. Hurriedly, he made his way over to the door, a little breeze blowing after due to his minor surprise. He opened the door and gave a large buck-toothed grin to the waiting troll. "Hey Karkat! I already ordered the pizza, since you always get the same thing."

Karkat rubbed his arm through his thin jacket as he entered the house, nodding. "Yeah, you know me pretty well, huh, Egbert?" He plopped down on the couch, avoiding John's mesmerizing blue gaze. "About the movie we were going to see, though..."

John gave him a worried look and sat down on the couch beside him. "What? Are you... calling off the date now?" He tried his best not to look disappointed, wanting to spare Karkat the guilt. He failed miserably. His sadness shown from his eyes even as he tried to smile and say, "It's okay if you are..."

The Hero of Blood actually looked mildly alarmed and irritated at this, though. "I bet that's what you fucking want, isn't it, you fuckass?" he snapped, curling his lip before settling down again. "No, I just... I don't want to sit in a movie theater where those arm-things separate us. I want to be able to, you know, cuddle and shit." His cheeks were faintly red, and Karkat found offensive as John laughed at him. "I will fucking walk out that front door right now and dump your sorry ass if you fucking think that's funny!" he fumed almost immediately.

The human took a moment to calm down, then he settled so that he was comfortable, giving Karkat his signature goofy smile. "C'mere." He pulled Karkat close so his head was resting on John's chest, just close enough so his sharp ears could pick up on the gentle beat of his heart, and John's arms circled him in a tender embrace. It was so fucking cliche and sappy- but Karkat loved it. Even more so when one gentle hand began combing gently through his hair, pretty much massaging his scalp as the other arm let go for a second to turn the TV to some movie channel before returning to its place around Karkat.

Karkat's blood-pusher was going crazy with emotions he needed to release in some way, but he couldn't give John the gentle kiss he wanted to, still walking on thin ice as it were in the way of knowing how far he was allowed to go. John seemed to sense his restraint and placed a small kiss on his head, reassuring and sweet.

By the time the pizza arrived, about ten minutes later, Karkat was purring his content in John's arms, close to falling asleep. John could hardly believe what affect simply gently rubbing his fingers over Karkat's scalp could do. He looked up from the movie as the doorbell range and gave Karkat another kiss on top of his head, more apologetic now as he released the troll from his arms. Other than a small grunt of disapproval at having a heat source suddenly taken from him and sitting up to try to rouse himself from almost-sleep, Karkat did nothing.

John really didn't mind that he was the one having to pay. After all, it was his house, a date he'd asked Karkat on, and it was his turn to pay for the movie-night pizza anyway, on the most simplistic level. He traded the money for the pizza with the delivery girl (a bright troll who seemed to smile a lot) before telling her to have a good evening and retreating back to the couch with Karkat. The cancer glanced up at John with the faintest of smiles on his face before pretty much attacking his pizza. They usually got one for each of them, since over the course of an entire night and next morning they ate all of it most of the time. Tonight was no different, except for the slightly more intimate atmosphere set by the two starting to snuggle close to each other again.

By the time they both fell asleep, Karkat preceding John, the boys seemed to have come to a silent conclusion-that-was-also-an-agreement.

This would most definitely work.

* * *

The double-date was set to be a triple date instead, with Dave, Terezi, Rose, and Kanaya, actually upon their insistence, almost immediately after John and Karkat announced their relationship after two months. Well, it was more like John began cuddling Karkat without any protests from the latter while the entire group watched a horror film together as a weekly group movie night, one that didn't just include the movie fanatics. Dave had immediately asked just who had whose ass, or if they were man enough to try it yet, to which the answer was a quick "no." Terezi had simply guffawed, while Rose and Kanaya suggested the little group-date to celebrate.

* * *

It was actually a very simplistic date. They'd all discussed where to go, to fit all of their interests, and picked an "ironically fancy restaurant," according to Dave. Kanaya and Rose had insisted upon it, and surprisingly, Terezi had agreed right away, dragging Dave down with the ship. Karkat had been the most reluctant, but was eventually convinced that it wouldn't be that bad by his own matesprit.

Karkat smiled the tiniest of smiles at John's attire for the night; a suit in his God Tier colors that should've been tacky but somehow wasn't on John. Karkat's own tux (Kanaya had especially insisted they be dressed up for the occasion, otherwise they'd be embarrassed when they arrived) was simply traditional. Just before they got into John's car to leave, however, a hand was placed on his shoulder. "Hey, Karkat, hold on." He was spun around by John, and a red rose was tucked neatly into his chest pocket. He blushed only slightly as he was given a chaste kiss, then rushed into the car.

When they arrived, Dave was in his red suit, probably pushed into wearing it by Terezi, the customary aviators over his matching eyes, while his girlfriend wore a matching red dress. Kanaya's own dress matched her jade blood, simple yet elegant, and Rose wearing her dress she'd made on the meteor all that time ago, matching her God Tier colors. "You look splendid, both of you," Kanaya complemented them with a small smile. John returned this with a thanks, while Karkat remained silent. He was still a little miffed about having to go to some fancy restaurant.

"Are we gonna sit here and wait forever, or are we gonna go in and pop ourselves into our reservation?" Dave interrupted before a long conversation could begin outside the restaurant. "Come the fuck on guys."

"Dave's right, I need something red I can actually eat," Terezi added, nodding.

"Well we'll just have to go inside then," Rose said pleasantly. "However, please, be on your best behavior. This is a refined dining establishment, and I don't wish to be banned from the premises. Kanaya and I actually enjoy dining here, so we have no wish to be kicked out."

They all promises to be good little trolls and boys, whether ironically or not, and went in to sit at "reservation for Miss Lalonde, table of six." Their waiter was human, though plenty of trolls could be seen around as well. After they'd all decided on their meals, they just sat and talked and ate, enjoying themselves and the company of each other. It felt like the old days again, as they all talked to each other and laughed, reminiscing when a couple of them (specifically Rose and Terezi) had too much to drink and began talking of how things were before the game. Neither of them were actually often inebriated any more, and Terezi wasn't as much affected by human wine as Rose, but tonight was different for the party of six, a celebration over a new matespritship in the group.

After a while of laughing and being merry, things suddenly got quiet. Karkat himself was about to suggest leaving, John could most certainly tell, but before he could, Kanaya spoke.

"Rose and I are considering adopting," she said quietly, a small smile on her face. Terezi, in her half-drunken state, gasped, squealed, then reached across the table to hug them and lick their faces. Neither seemed particularly bothered; Rose even laughed it off.

John and Karkat exchanged a quick glance, then looked at the two. "So you're going to raise a grub, right? Or a human?" The system of lususes was slightly different now; every grub still had one, to protect it when its "parents" couldn't, but they were also raised in a more human-reminiscent, familial way. It just required an offering from one or both trolls in a matespritship (depending on the species involved) of genetic material. Adoption could start at the age of sixteen human years, another side-effect of the mixed cultures seeming to be sooner full maturity, and as they were all about seventeen, Kanaya and Rose were free to make this decision.

"Both, acturally," Rose slurred with a giggle. "Were really not conshiderin any more Kanaya, we already sent in te papers and picked out who were gonna adopt. We're practiclly parnts alredy! Dis is the lasht time I'm drunking now, so I can set a good eshample for the kids."

"It's another reason to celebrate," Kanaya added, her serene smile growing slightly larger.

Karkat wanted to groan at the aspect of two new grubs on the block; too noisy for his taste, too much promise of trouble. John, on the other hand, was ecstatic. "Wow, I'm so happy for you guys! The best of luck to you!" he laughed.

From the corner of his eyes he could see his boyfriend rubbing his temples, and he could only smile.

* * *

"One day, that'll be us," John declared surely, throwing off his jacket onto the couch before yawning. "You want to spend the night? I still have that pair of pajamas you left over here last movie night."

"You mean yesterday?" Karkat snorted, wearily following him upstairs. "Yeah." It was after one in the morning, and he was exhausted, ready to collapse. He couldn't even bring himself to walk the extra steps to the bathroom to change, making John go there to change instead, though he didn't seem to mind one bit.

By the time John had returned, Karkat was waiting under the blankets, eyes already dropping shut. John gave a little chuckle. He could be so cute. He slipped under the sheets as well and pulled Karkat to him to cuddle once again. Both slept peacefully that night.

**I feel like Aranea, with my tendency to go off on tangents.**

**-Silver**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Sadly, so very sadly, I don't own that webcomic that Hussie does, not a one. **

Lovestuck

Karkat: Take time to enjoy your matesprit's warmth.

It really wasn't hard to do with winter creeping up fast on them, the air already chilling with every gust- to just sit contentedly with John inside, or walk with arms linked down a sidewalk so they were close together. John would try to keep the wind at bay as best he could, knowing Karkat wasn't entirely used to the cold due to the previous winter. Then, however, they'd not had each other to keep themselves warm with hand-holding, kisses, and cuddles.

Today John had suggested they go to the nearby park, simply to enjoy each other in the company of nature. Karkat had agreed, only hoping he'd not see any free-roaming lusus resembling Crabdad. Those always made him tear up a little, and they seemed to sense it, sometimes coming close enough to attempt what seemed to be cradling Karkat like a young wiggler, though he'd usually push them away. It just made it worse when they did that, it just wasn't the same. That's why he was happy to have John there, now- though he didn't do quite as much good as a moirail might, he was greatly comforting to have around to hold him during those times.

Their walk to the park passed without incident. John was joking around and grinning, showing his buckteeth to the world without shame. Karkat couldn't help the tiny smile that managed to make the corners of his mouth twist up; John had that effect on him. He'd most definitely been smiling more lately, though he wasn't sure whether to take it as a good or bad thing. He had, after all, grown up guarding his feelings and physical being from being culled.

"Karkat, look out!" He'd spaced out so much that he didn't notice a root protruding from the ground, or the fact that they'd been in the park for a while now, and he promptly tripped over the root. John rushed to assist him up, yelping a bit in surprise, the breeze picking up in their immediate area because of his alarm. "Are you okay Karkat? I didn't mean to make you trip like that, I'm so sorry! You just looked kinda peaceful, lost in your thoughts and all, and I didn't want to disturb you." He was pretty much wringing his hands in nervousness once he'd helped Karkat up.

The troll only shook his head. "It's fine, John," he reassured him. "I'm fine. Probably be a little achy later, but it was my fault, anyway. I shouldn't have spaced out like that." His gray eyes looked up at the sky as he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets, trying not to let his mind wander to the past again. He idly noticed that those were precipitation clouds as the two enjoyed a small silence before John whispered to the troll, his voice quiet and comforting.

"It was Crabdad again, wasn't it? You never act like that unless you were thinking about Crabdad." John's hand slipped into Karkat's pocket to envelope the other boy's cold fingers. Damn. Sometimes Karkat thought John knew him better than he knew himself. The other male could read him like an open book, sometimes better than even Gamzee. Trying to avoid the question, Karkat pretended to be too engrossed in his cloud-watching to hear. After another short pause, John sighed. "It's Crabdad."

Feeling a soft warmth touch his cheek, Karkat started, glancing at John. The human was using his finger to wipe away the red-hued tears Karkat hadn't even been aware that he was shedding. Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Karkat murmured, "Yeah, it's Crabdad, but don't go all fucking moirail on me."

"Because you already have one and you can't cheat on the people in your quadrants, I know," John sighed, stepping in front of Karkat and bending his neck slightly to touch his forehead to Karkat's, closing his eyes. "I just can't stand to see you cry. I want to help you, but sometimes you won't let me. I guess it's because I grew up on a planet where you could pretty much get help like this from any good friend or romantic partner, if they were good friends and partners, and I'm too used to that ideal now. You just worry me sometimes. I want to know how you feel."

Karkat shifted uncomfortably before bringing one still-chilled hand from his jacket to wrap his fingers gently around John's wrist, closing his eyes as well and rubbing his thumb over where he could feel John's lulling pulse. "I guess I can talk to you sometimes, if it really bothers you that much. I'm fine now though; let's just enjoy this for a little while."

Completely peaceful, the two stood there for a while, rocking gently on their heels with the wind blowing around them. John would be lying if he said he didn't conjure that particularly strong gust that made Karkat stumble into him, and while maintaining his gentle grip on Karkat's cheek, John pulled his other hand from Karkat's jacket to catch him, holding him close. They really made quite a sight- a usually volatile troll and a boy who couldn't seem to sit still for his curiosity completely still and at ease.

After a while, a few white flakes began drifting from the sky. The flurries interrupted their embrace, and John left go as Karkat let out a murmur into his chest of "It's cold." Taking hold of his matesprit's hand, Katkat allowed himself to be taken back to John's house. As they were making their way back, the snow began falling heavier, and they switched from holding hands to John's arm being around the troll.

Once they were in the door, they shed their coats, and John instructed Karkat to wait for him on the couch while he went to do something in the kitchen. The troll teen found this doable, curling up in a blanket from the back of the couch while he clicked through the channels on the TV, trying to find something decent to watch.

Just as Karkat was about to go see if John had somehow gotten lost in the kitchen, he was returning with two steaming mugs of a light brown liquid with a bit of foam on the top. "Careful, it's hot," John warned with a smile as he handed Karkat his mug. "It'll help you warm up, though. It's hot chocolate."

Karkat took the mug with a slightly suspicious glance at John (he still pulled plenty of pranks for his prankster's gambit) but seeing nothing but apprehensive eagerness in his eyes, he decided it wouldn't kill him to try it. Taking a sip, he quickly decided it wasn't all that bad.

Suddenly, John gasped. "Karkat, your eyes!" he murmured. "They've got some red in them now! Is that one of those changes you've been telling me would happen soon?" He peered closer in an attempt to get a better look, and suddenly, Karkat couldn't help himself. He leaned forward and captured the Heir of Breath's lips in a slow kiss, tongue running across John's lip to ask for entrance. Dave would've really enjoyed the irony of the deepening kiss, as Karkat could only describe it as "breath-taking" afterwards when John asked how it had felt for him.

Blushing, both pulled away from the kiss and focused back on the TV, but neither were really watching as they moved into their customary cuddling positions. They could only think about this new, different kind of kiss they'd just shared.

**This chapter... was actually on track for the most part. **

**Next chapter is something a friend has been wanting. I originally promised only five chapters, but at the rate it's going, I think I can do more. X'3**

**If there's any good artists out there, I'd like to ask you to message me about a cover for this story? It would probably be something like the embrace as it began to snow. If no one volunteers, I'll probably just attempt it myself. :'D**

**Good day to you all, and hope you enjoyed!**

**-Silver**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own Homestuuuucck~!**

**Warning: Some smut ahead. Proceed with caution. **

Lovestuck

John: Resign (happily) to the fact that you and Karkat have been snowed in.

Maybe John was a tiny bit more giggly about the whole thing than he should've been, but he hadn't deserved that bruise on his arm from Karkat's fist. Of course, the troll had then apologized profusely upon realizing what he'd done. John was noticing more and more that he didn't trust himself in any romantic or even friendly relationship, and he was hanging on to theirs while also skipping around it, though John himself wouldn't give it up for the world, either.

When the two of then woke on the couch the next morning, entangled in each other's embrace, John had blushed, stuttering as he remembered the slow kiss, different from the innocent ones they usually shared. Then he'd proposed a home-cooked breakfast; Karkat had agreed with a subdued eagerness, masked with his usual grump routine. It didn't fool John, even if he wasn't Karkat's matesprit now. He could be quite the eater sometimes, and was always happy to eat something the Egbert boy made.

Their first day was spent playing video games and watching shitty movies. Each pretended they didn't like the movies the other picked out, but it was usually a lie by now. John had grown to love the sappy romcoms, and to learn when Karkat wanted to be treated like matesprits were in those movies, happy to give him the attention. Karkat had begrudgingly admitted- only once, however- that the action in John's movies wasn't _completely_ bogus, just most of it, though it had improved since John shifted his interests to more mature action movies. Karkat wasn't completely opposed to the romantic aspect of some of them, either, which made it easier to keep him quiet during those parts.

The second day was pretty much the same, and the snow was beginning to go away by that time. They could almost open the door against the eight inches that were outside now, as opposed to the foot and a quarter of snow that had piled up yesterday. That may have been greatly due to the fact that every time they opened the door to check, a little more of the snow had piled in, and eventually, they'd learned to stop that. The rug in the hall just in front of the door was damp enough as it was, and neither really saw any point in getting it soaking wet with melted snow.

But the second day was different at the same time, its dull likeness to the day before completely disappearing into oblivion around noon. It was actually almost time for lunch when Karkat started getting really clingy, wrapping his arms tightly around John and refusing to let go, no matter what the Heir of Breath threatened. "I'll let you go for a kiss," he finally said, pretending to be his usual angry self and that this was a compromise that would really only benefit John, while on the inside he was nervous and excited about his plan. When John turned his head slightly to give him a peck on the lips, Karkat let out a little "tsk" sound. "That's not the kind of kiss I was talking about. I want a _real_ kiss, Egbert."

John, in all his lovable and sometimes infuriating derpiness, was not stupid. He knew almost immediately what Karkat meant, making a faint blush dawn on his cheeks as his eyes widened behind his square glasses. "O-oh, you mean like the other day?" He hesitantly leaned towards Karkat again, hardly noticing the confirmative nod from Karkat. He was too busy trying to focus on not being nervous and trying not to screw up, desperately attempting to still the hyperactive butterflies that had apparently made his stomach their home.

Their lips brushed gently at first, and neither seemed quite willing to be the first to bring on the true objective, just sitting there for a moment. Then, at the exact second when John opened his mouth to ask if Karkat was okay, the troll dove into the kiss with a fierce passion. He seemed a bit surprised to find that John's mouth was already open, but it didn't bother him in the least, so it seemed. John squirmed for a bit before letting Karkat explore his mouth in a passionate but slow kiss, very much like the one they'd had two days before, but this one lasted a while longer. When they pulled back, their lungs were dragging in air eagerly to replace all the stale air that had built up while they were too distracted to breathe.

It didn't stop, though. Karkat went in for another kiss as soon as he was sure both of them had sufficiently caught their breath, having been starved of this type of exchange for far too long. Before John even knew what was happening, he'd been pinned to the couch, Karkat pressed on top of him with his arms reaching around to gently massage John's ass. The human moaned softly as Karkat ground his hips down, nibbling on his bottom lip. It was almost too much to bear. He was already clinging to the sleeves of Karkat's normal sweater, panting as he pulled away from the kiss again just to be able to breathe. He was positive he'd die from loss of oxygen before this was over; he was also positive that he did not care.

In fact, John began returning the hip movements, bucking his hips up to grind against Karkat's, creating more friction between them. It was then that Karkat broke his silence (though it had really only been held that long by him biting onto his freshlu-washed tutrleneck) and moaned, gripping onto the front if John's shirt. Each boy seemed more unable to control themselves with each passing second. Neither really made any attempt to remove any clothing, however, though Karkat did slip one hand under John's shirt to caress his stomach gently, causing a shiver to run through the slightly taller male. Moans filled the room, mixed with the soft sound of fabric against fabric.

"Karkat," John suddenly grunted, wrapping his arms around Karkat and bringing him closer as they continued to rut themselves against each other. "I-I think I'm... ah... gonna..." His grip seemed to tighten, his toes curl, as he found release. It took only a few more hip gyrations for Karkat to join him in bliss.

They relaxed against each other then, burrowing into each other as they rode out the afterglow, trying to catch their breath and grasp what had just occurred. John seemed to be the one who was ready to speak first. "Karkat..." he murmured, burying his face in the top of Karkat's head. "I want you to stay with me forever, okay?"

"Of course, John," Karkat answered after a pause, his voice actually revealing genuine fondness for once. It was back to normal when he added, "Now go get me something to eat, fuckass." He lifted himself off of John to go upstairs to find a change of pants and undergarments, while John simply allowed himself a pause to breathe and think. It hardly took him seconds to figure out that he liked the way this relationship was heading, and that he also needed new pants. He followed Karkat upstairs quickly, his normal goofy grin on his face.

Yeah, maybe being snowed in wasn't so bad.

**Hey guys! This chapter was, indeed, a request by a friend. Do not fear; the actual lemon at the end will be longer, though I can't tell you exactly which chapter that will be. **

**I do so hope you enjoyed this chapter. :3**

**-Silver**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Homestuck, I do not own.**

Lovestuck

Karkat: Be reluctant to go to the bonfire with John.

It was about a month from the start of spring when Jade had the brilliant idea of having a bonfire party. Boy, was Karkat ever excited about it. He was just marking the days off on his calendar till the day of the party. Not. While he did like seeing his friends, he knew there were going to be some people there he didn't like, and who didn't really like him. Such as Vriska- with her games, she'd already tried to lure John from Karkat once, though the mutant troll knew it was purely with the intention of breaking his heart later. He hadn't allowed it to happen, of course, and he especially wouldn't now. With his and John's new intimacies (though they were often rare and never involved removing clothing as of yet), he was certain now, this wasn't some huge, elaborate prank. John was for real, this was for real, it wasn't some dream.

Karkat would _not_ let a bonfire ruin that. Though he did begrudgingly agree to go, it was mostly because of Gamzee's advice to "HaVe A lItTlE mOtHeRfUcKiNg FuN!" and to protect John from any of Vriska's sinister advances than anything else, though he did look forward to seeing his friends all at once, even if he'd never admit it. He might even relax a bit if the spiderbitch didn't try to approach his matesprit, or even better, if she fell off a cliff and didn't make it to the bonfire! He glanced over at John as he thought this; the two were just about to leave Karkat's hive, where they'd been hanging out beforehand, and Karkat knew John wouldn't approve of those thoughts. He thought that it would be nice if they just tried to forgive and forget, and insisted he wasn't that gullible, that he'd always love Karkat over Vriska.

The funny thing was, Karkat was starting to believe him, and that could end up being dangerous. He knew he usually had the faulty relationships that ended up badly, even if he'd made up with Gamzee and had this matespritship for almost four human months now. He had always trusted John in holding up his end of the relationship, though, this he knew; he was afraid that he himself would be the one to mess it up.

"Karkat, you okay?" John linked his arm around Karkat's elbow and began pulling him towards the door, though he stared intently at Karkat, an expression akin to worry on his face. Staring into those blue eyes, Karkat couldn't help but relax, tucking this hands in his pockets and leaning against John just a little as they walked. He even let a sort of content sound bubble up from his chest and escape from his throat. John seemed to take this as a sign that yes, everything was fine, and gave Karkat a teasing grin and a nudge with his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll have fun at the party! Whenever we got bored on the ship, Jade would throw these great parties to cheer us all up. We helped, but she did most of the planning, and it was always really great. Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I'll stay within your line of sight at all times."

Karkat rolled his eyes, which were mostly red by now, trying to brush off that yes, that would be very comforting. "It's okay if you want to walk around on your own and talk to your friends while I talk to mine. I'm not your chaperone or supervisor, it's your choice." The doubtful look that John gave him made him sigh and add, "Okay, so that would be a little bit of stress off my shoulders, but really, if you want to go around on your own, I'll be fine." Not really, he'd probably have a panic attack if he didn't get a clear look at John every other minute, but he wasn't about to say that or make John think he was any more clingy than he probably already thought he was.

His ears twitched a bit as John tightened his grip on their linked arms. "I'll stay with you," he said resolutely, with one of his goofy bucktooth grins that made the cancer feel just a bit giddy. His heart lightened a bit at that thought, because even though Vriska would probably approach them, it would be worse if John was alone.

* * *

Karkat was right.

The blue-blooded troll found them about halfway through the party, even though they'd been avoiding her, at least, Karkat had been directing them away whenever he saw her. He had the feeling John had caught on by that time, but he hadn't said anything, so he was sure the human understood. He even looked away awkwardly when he saw Vriska coming, approaching while they were talking with Gamzee close to the large fire Jade had gotten burning, but far enough away so that it didn't sear their skin. Luckily, the juggalo could still be quite intimidating, and he was staring Vriska down all the while. Though his kismesitude with Dave was still going strong (as they'd been talking before, he would occasionally send a loving glare Dave's way) he still managed quite a bit of platonic hate for people who threatened those he cared for. That included Karkat, and as his moirail, he knew all about what was going on with Vriska trying to wedge herself between the happy matesprits.

"Hello, Joooooooohn!" Vriska giggled, trying to appear happy and sweet. "I saw you around, but you kept getting away from me! Were you trying to run and hide from me? Why would you do that, John?" Her eyes darted to Karkat, threatening under their mask of friendliness, and her unspoken words were clear. _Be careful with him. The spider always traps what it wants in its web._

_Not if Karkat fucking Vantas has a say in it. My matesprit is not your prey. _Karkat returned the silent exchange with cold eyes as John hesitantly greeted the blue-blood. "Hey, Vriska. Me and Karkat were just talking to Gamzee about how he and Tavros were doing. What about you?"

"Oh, pretty good!" she said, her false smile unsuccessfully masking her true intentions, at least to Karkat. By the way John was starting to squirm and Gamzee's lip was starting to curl in a snarl, she wasn't much fooling them either. _Finally, John fucking caught on. Glad Gamzee's on my side on this one._

"My motherfucking spiderfriend, don't you want to go and get something to motherfucking drink?" Gamzee's voice growled, his eyes narrowing at her. Vriska seemed unaffected, even when he gripped his current bottle of grape Faygo so much that it made a funny high-pitched whistling sound from the screwed-on cap as air tried to escape before it burst. "I'm sure you do. Why don't you motherfucking run along now, before someone gets hurt?"

That time, she did flinch, just a tiny twitch of her eye, as Gamzee took a step closer. "That would be unfortunate," she agreed with a small nod, not taking her eyes off John. "I'll just find someone else to talk to, I suppose. And I had such a great story to tell you all!" With a vain flick of her hair, trying to brush off her fear of the purple-blood, she was gone.

John sighed as he looked at Karkat and Gamzee, the red-blooded troll shoosh-papping the other to get him to calm down. "That was an unfortunate encounter." He shifted before looking Karkat in the eyes as he turned to face him. "She's been bothering me a lot over Pesterchum lately," he admitted, uncharacteristically grim. "I usually try to avoid talking to her, but she usually leaves these long messages about how you're so terrible and I should break up with you. I keep telling her I won't, though, I don't want to. I can't. If I ever let go of you, it would either be the stupidest thing I ever do, or to save your life. Remember that Karkat, okay?" He held out a hand, and Karkat took it, entwining their fingers. Gamzee watched the exchange with a considerably more relaxed expression on his face, already recovered from their brief conversation with Vriska.

"I'll remember," Karkat promised, nodding, letting himself smile a little as he felt "butterflies in his stomach," as the humans said.

Gamzee's lazy smile grew a little wider. "I'm motherfucking glad she walked away when she did, or else I motherfucking would have gone and messed up all our clothes and the grass with that motherfucking nasty blue."

**Okie-dokie, I think this got a bit of a point across here! Maybe? I know it's been _really_ plotless up to this point, but, *le gasp*, what's this, some semblance of plot? Wow, that's impressive Silver. **

**Mmmm, welll, hope you enjoyed this chapter! More to come, dear readers! :3**

**-Silver**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: If I owned Homestuck, which I do not... You don't even want to know. **

Lovestuck

John: Enjoy your time with everyone at the theme park.

Well, John couldn't enjoy his time with the others quite yet, as he was still in the car with Karkat beside him in the front seat and Terezi, Dave, and Gamzee in the back, Dave situated in the middle while the trolls fought over their matesprit or kismesis, respectively, vying for his attention. It was probably a bad idea to drive in the car with all three of them, in retrospect, but it wasn't like Karkat was going to leave his moirail behind, nor would John leave his best bro, and Terezi had this _slight_ chance of not being able to drive because she was blind. It was mostly John's fault, though, because he insisted they carpool to save gas. Now, however, he was beginning to regret it.

"This was a fucking bad idea," Karkat murmured from beside John, glancing over at him with eyes that were now completely red. He'd been teased about it by some at first; then Gamzee had snapped for a little while in defense of his moirail, with John right by his side. After that, not even Eridan said anything about the color of the troll's eyes, and subsequently, blood as well. "I mean, we knew that both of them were in a concupiscent romance with Dave, and then we fucking stuck him right between them in the back seat of a car. Something like this was bound to happen, fuckass. Great idea."

John knew Karkat didn't mean anything by the hurtful words in reality, so he overlooked them, instead forcusing on the problem at hand. They were pulling into the parking lot of the amusement park now, and Gamzee was proposing that if Dave stayed with him, he'd gladly push him off a rollercoaster. Terezi was promising cotton candy and candied apples while rather audibly smacking her lips at the prospect. John could sense his best bro's slight irritation, even if he wore his usual emotionless mask. Of course, as soon as John put the car in park, Dave seemed to disappear with Terezi, leaving a chuckling Gamzee behind with his moirail and moirail's matesprit.

"Come on, Karkat, Gamzee, let's go meet the others at the gate," John said enthusiastically, trying to cover up that the whole ordeal was slightly awkward for him. He didn't really get troll quadrants yet, not completely, but he understood enough to know that the exchange in the car actually wasn't unusual, as though the three each lived in different houses, Terezi and Gamzee would often go to Dave's at the same time (unintentionally) and bicker over who got him for the day.

Gamzee seemed to take this as an opportunity for a distraction from what had happened in the car and put an arm around each of the other two, smiling. "Let's motherfucking get our amusement on then, my miraculous friends." He seeemed to be sheparding them towards the gates, pulling them along casually and nodding at others who passed with a friendly (if slightly off-kilter) smile. Karkat was just glad that he'd remembered to bring Faygo and some of Gamzee's "pies" in the bag they were going to be taking turns carrying; otherwise, he might _actually_ push someone off a rollercoaster.

When they arrived at the group, Feferi was trying to break up a heated argument between Sollux and Eridan. Karkat simply rolled his eyes, while John watched with half-interest, half-concern. Everyone was used to this by now; Eridan and Sollux had what John had heard referred to as a "vacillitating romance" that tended to make it seem as though they both had mercurial temperaments. Feferi often attempted to auspictice to keep them from violence, but just as often, it didn't work; hardly anyone saw why she tried, though they would at least try to support her efforts so as not to bring her down. It became tiring and boring after a while, though. Actually, after standing there for about a minute, Terezi finally butted in to drag her moirail from the conflict, telling Sollux they still needed to buy the tickets and go in, and as law-abiding citizens, they should refrain from loitering.

The two ceased their argument, Eridan with an almost pouty look, Sollux with a huff and a shake of his head, but a few words from his moirail quickly calmed him. John watched with interest, desparately trying to grasp exactly what made troll romance the way it was, how it worked, but yet again, it escaped him. Maybe he was just too stupid, he thought with a sigh. Or maybe he didn't want to, because in truth, he didn't like Karkat just talking to Gamzee about emotional turmoil (even though he'd been a bit more lenient with that lately). He also didn't want Karkat to see what he already had- his relationship with Vriska, because of John, was scarily similar to what John had witnessed in kismesises, and he didn't want to have to share Karkat at all, even if it was a bit greedy of him to even think that.

"You're not stupid, it's really complicated," Karkat butted into his thoughts with a frown, looking over at him as they moved through the line to get the tickets, which John had hardly realized he'd been herded into, or that Gamzee had let them go and was standing about half a foot behind them. It was like Karkat had read his mind, which definitely startled him. "Don't look so surprised, you've had that look before whenever the subject of our superior type of romance is broached, Egbert. Or did you think I didn't notice when you look frustrated? You really need to get a moirail, fucking idiot. I know you at _least_ understand the flushed and pale quadrants. I think part of the problem is that you just don't _want _to learn."

John simply fell silent at that, then shrugged. "I guess I'm in the market for a moirail, then, if they could explain it to me better," he finally said, just as he handed the money for both his and Karkat's tickets to the woman in the booth. Karkat protested at this, scowling, but John just smiled and brushed it off. "We should go ride a rollercoaster or something, Karkat. How does that sound to you?"

John then proceeded to drag Karkat along with him the entire day, laughing and pushing him into riding things with him until he was almost sick, then they would rest in the cool, but not too cold, spring air. It was really a perfect day for this sort of thing, John realized as they were sitting on a bench, sharing some kettle corn (though John let Karkat have most of it, since he didn't have that much of an affinity for that particular sort of popcorn). They were really just waiting for Karkat's stomach to settle so they could go on another hour-long ride-spree before taking another break. Gamzee had actually been with them for the first few hours, then he'd gotten the bag from Karkat holding his pies and Faygo, and he'd disappeared into the crowd (though John was unsure of how someone so lanky could do that, but then again, it was Gamzee).

As they sat, John spotted several of their friends passing; Rose and Kanaya, for instance, had just passed, talking calmly and really probably just walking instead of really riding anything, since they were taking care of their new wrigglers at the same time (a boy troll grub who shared Terezi's blood caste and a female human child with black hair and violet eyes, giving her a striking similarity to both of her parents, both only about a human year old, John wasn't exactly sure). Eridan and Sollux had also walked by earlier, seeming to have "kissed and made up," as it were, as they were then holding hands. Feferi was with them as well, surely to keep them from trouble, and Aradia was there to keep her company.

"We should probably get ready to go, actually," John said in reply to Karkat's gruff say-so that he didn't feel so sick any more. "Meet the others for lunch, I mean. It's almost one, and we said we would meet them somewhere to eat. Come to think of it, I think we're going to have to call someone, I didn't catch where we were supposed to meet. You?" Karkat sighed and shook his head, and after a quick call to Dave, John had found out they were supposed to go to some diner near the central plaza.

Lunch was a disaster. In short, there was a small- okay, really big - food fight, and they would've gotten thrown out of the park if they didn't slip out in time before security got there. As it was, they and several other patrons of the diner had gotten more than a little messy because of the fight. Everyone agreed it was probably best if they left then, reason one, they didn't want to be caught and questioned, two, who would actually want to go around in clothes covered in food stains all day? The two who seemed to have gotten the least of it were Kanaya and Rose, four if their wrigglers were counted, as both of them had excused themselves when they sensed trouble was near, signalled by Eridan and Sollux's voices beginning to rise once again.

The drive home was fairly peaceful for Karkat and John, since Terezi was conked out in the backseat (apparently having splurged on too much red foods), and Gamzee only whispered things to Dave that made his face redden in contrast with his poker face, instead of saying them out loud so everyone in the car could hear over Terezi. John didn't even want to _know_ what Gamzee could've said that made him rush out after his kismesis and into his hve like that when the car was stopped in front of his house. Needless to say, Terezi was spouting curses when Karkat woke her up to drop her off and Dave had been lost to the clown.

"I'm exhausted," Karkat huffed as he entered his hive, John following after he'd parked the car in his driveway. "I'm going upstairs to my recuperacoon. You should go to your hive and get some rest, too. That was a fucking long day, John."

John only shook his head, smiling a bit as he settled himself on Karkat's couch. "Too tired now. I'll just stay here." Karkat eyed him, but made no move to protest as he headed upstairs to sleep. The Heir of Breath watched him go, smiling and humming a tune to himself, before he felt his eyes droop. Yeah, it had definitely been a long day, even if it wasn't yet over. Almost being thrown out of an amusement park by security can do that to people. It could even make them fall asleep so suddenly they didn't remember going to sleep when they woke, which is exactly what happened to John.

**A million thanks to LordCat for the cover art!**

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It's longer than most of the others, even if it is a bit rushed. :'D**

**Also, a happy four-year anniversary to Homestuck! I've only been in the fandom for a short time, but I feel as though I've known it forever, and it's good to have people to share it with. :)**

**-Silver**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck, I'm not that cool guys. **

Lovestuck

Karkat: Learn that even in midspring, it can get incredibly warm.

The heat was torture, and Karkat didn't imagine John was having a much better time, worse if his skin was as sensitive as Karkat believed. The two were tending their vegetable garden, which John had been so insistent on planting in early spring. It was a mix of their favorite vegetables, and Karkat had been promised all of his, if he helped tend to them. They'd planted it in John's back yard, which was the obvious choice, since Karkat did practically live there now. Piles of pillows and blankets and nights spend curling into John's arms warded off what the human called nightmares, but the two were planning on having his recuperacoon moved there soon.

John stood on his side of the garden and wiped his forehead clear of sweat with his arm, making a sight for Karkat's eyes. The Heir pulled off his gloves and smiled at Karkat with a little wave. "I'm done with weed-pulling over here. What about you?" As he talked, he began moving behind Karkat, presumably to retrieve the hose by the wall to water the plants. Karkat could hear him pulling it out, putting a nozzle on it, and turning the water on.

"Yeah, I think I'm about- _fucking shit Egbert what the hell?!_" Halfway through his sentence, Karkat had been sprayed with water and soaked to the bone, his black t-shirt with his sign printed on it (which he had forgoed his usual sweater for only when John had warning him of heat stroke and acted so adorably concerned) and khaki shorts (John had also insisted on shorts) clinging to his skin, heavy with water. "What the actual fuck, Egbert!" Karkat growled as John laughed, then dropped the hose and ran as the troll lunged for him. "I am going to fucking cull you for this!" Of course he didn't mean it; he even grinned unconsciously as he said it, picking up the hose still spouting water on instinct, as it was the only "weapon" around.

As soon as he got close enough to John, the Knight pointed the nozzle at the other, even laughing as the Heir joined him in his soaked state. "Doesn't feel so good, does it?" Karkat asked teasingly, right before he got a surprise tackle to the ground, which was quickly turning muddy as the hose continued to release water. Karkat blushed and tried to push John away as the other grinned and laughed, not seeming to completely realize yet how embarrassed Karkat was at being pinned and straddled, especially out in the open. Though the troll was usually the one to top in their "grinding sessions," as they'd taken to calling them, it wasn't as if he was completely unaffected by the situation, nor was he very comfortable with it.

After attempting to find his voice for a few long moments, trying to push John off by his shoulders in the meantime (when had he gotten so strong?), Karkat could finally speak again. "Get the fuck off of me, idiot!" he snapped, lip curling in a half-snarl, glaring at John, who only laughed harder, probably silently commending himself on being the all-time prank master. As if to impress the point upon the other, Karkat bucked his hips up with a hiss of, "Unless you want to help me with this problem right fucking _now, _get off of me, John."

The other finally seemed to understand the predicament, mouth forming an "o" of surprise, eyes widening in understanding. He then quickly hopped away from Karkat, standing and extending a hand as his face reddened, uttering many sincere apologies. After accepting his hand and standing, Karkat took a long moment to calm himself down. For once, John was silent; glancing at him and furiously resisting temptation to stare into those vibrantly blue puppy-dog eyes forever, Karkat saw true worry written in his features.

Noticing he'd been caught with the expression, John looked down at the ground before saying, "I'm really sorry. I just wanted you to have a little fun, I guess. I hope you're not mad." He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand sheepishly, looking back up with a matching expression. "Plus I thought it would be a good way to cool off, but I guess that was wrong, huh? Sorry, Karkat."

"Don't be." Karkat's voice was hardly a murmur when he stepped forward to embrace John, closing his eyes and breathing in the earthy as well as sweaty smells from where they'd been working in the dirt and weeds and heat. John usually smelled of sweeter things, as he'd taken an affinity to baking after his grandmother and father (though from scratch instead of with those evil Betty Crocker mixes, of course). However, this change in scent, combined with a slightly musky undertone, made him seem more masculine. Realizing he hadn't finished what he wanted to say, Karkat picked up by adding, "You were thinking in my best interest. That's pretty sweet of you, John. And you did get me to smile there, for a little bit." He clutched part of the wet fabric of John's white shirt before letting go.

The two of them just stood there for a moment, seeming unsure of what to say. Then John laughed and pulled his shirt away from his skin with a squelching noise, squeezing it so that water dripped from it. "I guess we'd better go change now, huh? I guess I didn't think this through very well. Well, we would've had to anyway, with the sweat and everything, but you get what I mean." He smiled awkwardly before letting the shirt go, only to have it hit his skin and stick again.

Karkat tried not to think about what those sounds could resemble-_ stop thinking about nooks and bulges, get your mind out of the fucking gutter, you do not need to get turned on again, just stop-_ as he nodded. "That would probably be fucking wise right about now," he said, his usual scowl back on his face from sheer habit. John didn't seem to mind, chuckling as he held open the screen door for Karkat before following him in.

**Where in hell did that plot go- oh wait, next chapter it comes back. It likes to take long vacations, see, but I'm dragging it back kicking and screaming next time. ):3**

**The sexual tension, you can feel it building. XD But nothing too smutty quite yet, sorry to disappoint. :'D**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, everyone. :3**

**-Silver**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck, otherwise, I'd ruin the entire plot with my tangents and terrible storytelling.**

Lovestuck

John: Coax Karkat into letting you get a pet.

John had been wanting a pet for a while now, maybe a cat or dog, something that would like to curl up on his lap (not that Karkat didn't do that enough). However, he knew Karkat didn't approve of furry things all that much. He'd rather get an amphibian or crustacean, something that didn't require too much care or cuddling, so it wouldn't take away from the time he and John shared, among other reasons (such as they were the animals he least loathed). He called the fuzzy animals furry little pests and mess-makers, seemed to absolutely despise them for reasons John nor anyone else could really understand.

Of course, the first part of the process was getting him into a good mood. He'd proposed moving their relationship a step further multiple times by now, but the farthest John had ever let him go was jacking each other off or giving blowjobs, and John wasn't exactly sure he was ready to try the next step just to get Karkat happy enough to let him get a pet. So in the meantime, he was generous with their amount of limited intercourse (so much so that Karkat inquired as to whether he'd suddenly become one of his silly Earth rabbits, not that he was complaining) and let Karkat do pretty much whatever he wanted as long as he didn't hurt himself, but that had mostly been the same arrangement as before. John also cooked more often, as well as making more of Karkat's favorite foods and sweets. All the while, the troll didn't seem to suspect a thing.

Of course, when John suggested they have a movie night as they hadn't in a while (a while being about four days, which was surprising, considering), Karkat hadn't objected one bit. Nor had he given any sign of discomfort when John pulled him into his lap and settled his head on top of the troll's, covering them in a thin blanket to shield then from the slightly chilly air, cooled by the air conditioning unit. There was a moment of surprise when John declined watching one of his action movies that night, instead saying whatever they watched could be Karkat's choice, but it wasn't as if he protested, only mumbled "thanks" and picked a couple of movies through Netflix. They ended up watching a really cheesy, more human romance-based romcom, while the other wasn't half-bad, a troll romance that kept the watcher going with various twists and turns in the plot and vacillitating of romance. John never minded these, willingly taking every chance he got to try to grasp the concept of the trolls' quadrants, but right as he felt on the verge of a breakthrough, he would usually fall back into darkness on the subject.

It was halfway through the third movie that John began feeling his eyelids grow heavy, and it seemed Karkat didn't miss his yawns, if his twitching gray ears were to be believed. After a few more restrained yawns, Karkat was tilting his head back to look up at the human. "Tired, John?" he asked, smiling teasingly. It was a sort of game of theirs to see who could stay up latest on movie nights; the Heir could already feel he was going to lose this round, but he was too sleepy to care.

"Yeah, a little," he replied, tightening his grip on Karkat slightly. "Do you want me to let you go now, or are you going to sleep here too? I'm exhausted, probably from all that job hunting earlier today." Lately, the boy had been interested in obtaining a job, even though they still had what seemed to be a lifelong and then some supply of money from winning the game, even if it was only to see what working was like. The two kept themselves busy around the house most of the time, whenever they got restless, and occasionally looked after Rose and Kanaya's wigglers, Paeter and Anne, when they went out for a date night, surprisingly being the most responsible others on the street.

It seemed to take Karkat a moment to think, then he shook his head and moved closer to John. "I'll just sleep here with you, then," he mumbled, burying his face in John's chest. Before the Hero of Breath knew it, he was hosting a sleeping Karkat on his chest, the proof evident in the familiar sound of his deep breathing. John had heard it enough to know the Knight was sleeping for certain, though he was a little surprised that the other had beat him to sleep.

Looking down at Karkatput a sleepy smile on John's face, almost an expression that boasted of a self-righteous pride. Perhaps it was because he was sure he'd been the only one to ever see Karkat so "vulnerable" (relaxed) and "weak," (cute), or maybe it was that he was the one who was able to even hope to make Karkat smile like that. Whatever it was, he was sure his plan had worked.

The next day at breakfast, John kept glancing up at Karkat over his glasses. Seeming to sense eyes on him, the troll looked up with his usual scowl. "What do you want, fuckass?"

John shrugged, watching him for a few more minutes before finally (after taking a moment to sort his thoughts) speaking to him. "Can we get a dog or a cat, Karkat? Please, can we pretty please get a furry pet?"

John's answer was a scowl of sharp teeth, a growl, and a short, snappish reply, "Nope, sorry, not gonna happen."

_What? _After all that, it hadn't worked?

This was gonna take a while.

**Agh, so tired for some reason. Sorry for the short chapter. Enjoy, though. :'3**

**I know I said the plot was going to come back. But I was too tired, and I thought of a multichapter story AU to write after this with plenty of plot. It's about John being a young, quite famous pianist prodigy, while Karkat is the son of a rich man with a big business who forces his son into baseball for his anger management (though video games help more) and eventually decides learning piano will be good for Karkat. Being the important man he is, and loving Karkat oh so much, he only gets the best tutor for his son (secretly hoping he might make a friend as well)- that person being John. **

**-Silver**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck, guys. **

Lovestuck

Karkat: Resign to the fact that you agreed to this pet thing.

Karkat had technically agreed to get a pet. But he'd said something small. The cat currently purring on his chest was far from it. It was fat and lazy, and always did this whenever he made himself a nice pile of blankets to sleep in, invading his personal space, and only John was allowed to do that. Because of this, he usually resorted to locking the cat out of the bedroom at night, and John had learned to stop unlocking it soon enough when Karkat got angry at the cat and threw him out of the room again.

"That cat is called Nic!" John would often protest, frowning, whenever Karkat came grumbling to him about the animal. "And he's not fat! For a Maine Coon, Nic is very lean. When he curls up with you, it means he likes you! See?" At that moment, as if one cue, the cat Karkat so despised had padded in and jumped onto John's lap. "Look at it this way! At least he's mostly an outside cat, right?" John had beamed at that, as if he'd made a winning point. Karkat almost wished that the meowbeast-like-creature would die on one of its excursions, but then he'd picture John's horrified, positively bawling face at finding out his beloved pet had died.

So, slowly, the troll learned to get along with the cat and treat it as one of the family, almost as if it were the grub of himself and John, but it still annoyed him to no end. Again, like a grub- he'd had plenty of experience with those on the meteor, and it hadn't been especially pleasant. Past Karkat really _had_ been a pain, even as a grub. Wait, there he was, thinking in past and future hims again- he needed to stop that. Rose figured it was just another way of degrading himself, and John didn't like that, even did his best to bring his morale up whenever he could. Sometimes it even worked, but if the relationship between John and Karkat ever came to an end within their lifetime, Karkat was seriously going to blame himself.

Back to the matter at hand- Karkat shoved Nic from his chest and yelled down the hallway, "John, your fucking cat is bothering me while I try to sleep again! I can't live with this shit!" It seriously bothered him, and he didn't want to tell John, but he was seriously starting to believe he was allergic to all the fur the "Maine Coon" left behind. He had no wish to upset his matesprit, and after two weeks with the cat, he'd learned to just live with it, so no use in giving up his hard work now. If he really needed to, he'd just go to the doctor and get some allergy medication, or go to Kanaya, either would work (but Kanaya would actually probably be the better canidate).

John appeared in the room and grabbed Nic from Karkat's chest in one fell swoop, cuddling with the cat and holding it close as he grinned at Karkat. On the inside, the gray-skinned boy felt furiously jealous, but the only thing that showed in his eyes was his usual anger. "I try to take a nap after a few long hours spent in the garden, and that thing fucking wakes me up! John, I seriously don't see how you live with that gogdamned meowbeast, or whatever you want to call it. It's obnoxious, does nothing but eat and sleep, and it's positively vain, not to mention it has no damn perception of personal space! What kind of lusus do you even call that?" Catching his breath, Karkat realized he'd just gone on quite the tirade, as usual, but this one had more emotion behind it. This was proved by his last statement- as a troll, whatever kind of "pet" they had was immediately registered as a lusus, whether or not it was a good one. Perhaps that was the main fuel behind his fury. Nic was nothing as a lusus compared to Crabdad, and he felt that his instincts were almost _making_ him replace Crabdad with _that_ sorry excuse for a creature. He could never do that, though- just couldn't, but sometimes it got hard to fight his instincts, though it made it easier that it was an Earth animal and not an actual lusus.

John seemed to understand right away, and with that single sentence, he'd thrown Nic carelessly out of the room (the cat made no objection and padded down the hall as if nothing had ever happened) and closed the door behind him, even going so far as to lock it. He gathered Karkat into his arms and quietly asked, "Do you want me to get Gamzee over Trollian or Skype for you?"

Karkat could hear the restrained pain in John's voice. He'd known for a long time that John wanted to be there for him sometimes as well, even if Gamzee was doing a damn well job compared to his performance as a moirail on the meteor. It was his stupid human culture with only one quadrant- and Karkat didn't want to admit that sometimes he found the idea appealing, like now for instance, when he needed a moirail physically and immediately. He didn't think he could wait the minute or so, probably even less, it would take Gamzee to get to their hive from his, only a few hives down, if he was called over on Trollian though. So he leaned into John's arms, listening to his soft "shhh's" and "hush, it's going to be fine," and other things like it, things the Heir was saying almost unconciously.

"It's my instincts," Karkat finally said, frowning. "I'm really old enough to be without a lusus now... But lususes are something a troll is supposed to have for the span of their lives, until one of them dies. If another lusus were to move in to their hive, even unexpectedly, then their instincts kick in and immediately tell them they have a new lusus. It's not nearly as bad since it's an Earth creature, otherwise I probably would've mostly forgotten Crabdad by now, but it's still an almost irresistable urge. Why do you think Nepeta only adopts strays that stay outside all the time, and Equius never brings all those horses inside? Because it's mostly the damned smell of them all over a hive that triggers it. I don't really expect a human to get it, with your fucking tiny thinkpans, but that's how it is." He shrugged it off like it was nothing and tried to get away from John.

To his surprise, he was dragged back into an embrace and settled into John's lap with his back to the taller's chest. "Look, you've only talked about Crabdad to me a few times, and I really hardly know anything about him. Maybe it will be better if you tell me more about him? Think that might take some of this off of your chest? It's okay, I won't interrupt."

Karkat couldn't deny that, when he began in a shaky voice completely unlike him, he felt a bit guilty that this wasn't Gamzee helping to talk out his feelings, but he knew the juggalo didn't mind any more. He knew that John doubled as a moirail for Karkat when he himself wasn't there, and said that he'd actually know since probably about the time it started, but didn't care as long as Karkat wasn't hurting any more, and would still be his official moirail, talking to him about things that he couldn't talk about with John, whatever that may be (usually something about troll culture he didn't understand or something that would upset him), and Gamzee's own problems, of course (when he had them).

But as he continued, the cancer began to feel his heart lift a little. It felt good to reminisce about when he was small, when Crabdad was there, and share it with someone else. It made him feel as though, for a moment, Crabdad was actually there again, and that he was right there and he had just gotten out of the trials, that he was going to his lawnring for the first time, that he was growing up all over again. He only wished that his lusus could've been there to see the amazing matesprit he'd gotten. He would've been happy for him- just like in one of his romcoms.

The next day, Nic was nowhere to be found, nor could he be found any amount of days after that, but John didn't seem particularly worried. In fact, the next time they visted Nepeta, Karkat could've sworn that one of the cats that wandered into the backyard looked just like him.

**This was just a little more on Crabdad and a little theory on lususes. Since trolls are definitely more instinctual than humans, I thought, why not? **

**Just two more chapters to go, guys. **

**Next one is smut, lots of it, so beware. **

**-Silver**


	11. Chapter 11

Lovestuck

John: Realize you're finally ready.

Karkat had been a little more inquiring about when their sex life was going to advance any further lately, and frankly, John was beginning to believe he was becoming impatient with him. He didn't blame him, of course, understanding trolls' (or at least those who had been originally from Alternia) had a natural drive to begin filling pails at a young age, which hadn't really changed much since they'd made the new world. As well as that, they'd been together for nearly seven months now, beginning late last September, it now being mid-April.

John believed he was prepared to take the step that the troll wanted.

After all, by this time, they were familiar with each others' anatomies, though it had been awkward and foreign for both of them at first. It wasn't that hard to get used to after a while, however, and found that while the differences between their reproductive organs were vast, there were also some similarities, mostly pertaining to the way pleasure was received. It was also convenient that, after the first couple of times they'd interacted in this way, Karkat hadn't released enough genetic material to fill an entire pail, only about the same amount as a human would.

The first time Karkat and John had sex, John bottomed.

* * *

It had startled out slow enough. They were having their regular movie night, still scheduled for every other night as long as nothing else popped into the schedule unexpectedly. John decided to test Karkat, push him mentally just a bit, as the troll sat curled in his lap (a much better replacement for Nic, by the way). Slowly, he crept his hand into Karkat's t-shirt to lightly rub his stomach, causing a rumbling purr to erupt from the troll's chest after a few moments. John just continued this motion for a little while, until he bent to draw his tongue lightly around the base of one of Karkat's horns.

A small gasp escaped from the smaller of them, and he squirmed from his seating arrangement. John could feel heat coming off of him as his body began to warm up from the stimulation. "John, we're right in the fucking middle of watching one of your stupid gogdamn movies! Would you stop that?" John gave a low chuckle at the obvious waver in Karkat's voice, a rare sound to hear, but proof of exactly how John was effecting him. This was only further supported when his purring returned, even louder than before.

"I don't think you really want me to stop," John murmured, smiling as if he was sharing a private joke with himself. "I think you're enjoying it a little too much to want that, huh?" He then engulfed the entire horn in his mouth, though it wasn't that hard to, and used his hand to stimulate the other, while Karkat shivered with the pleasure of sensation in his lap, turning a bit to face John instead of the screen, burying his face in John's shirt. A moan escaped his lips, even though John felt rather than saw him biting his lip to keep the sounds down.

"I thought we agreed a long time ago not to muffle our sounds like that?" John pressed softly, hardly removing his mouth from Karkat's horns before he got the sentence out. He heard another low groan from Karkat as the troll shifted to move closer to John, until he was finally straddled in his lap with a slightly bent head and shivering with a potent mixture of both whimsical adoration and lust that wasn't quite so heavy as was possible, but that was simply because they hadn't gotten to the best part yet.

At least Karkat was no longer attempting to restrain the noises coming from his mouth. John took that as a good sign and took his mouth from Karkat's horn, making him emit a sound of loss before it was replaced by John's other hand. The Heir leaned so his lips brushed Karkat's ear, licking the shell of it before breathing over it and almost instantly cooling it, making Karkat's grip on his shirt even tighter. "Karkat," John murmured softly, "I'm ready if you are."

Red eyes snapped open from behind half-closed lids, lost in pleasure, but the reality of the sentence wasn't missed. "Are you sure?" The Hero of Blood asked, reaching up a clawed hand to gently stroke John's face, his own expression the picture of a lust-ridden man by the way his eyes were still partially clouded over and his hair out of place worse than usual. Still, in his eyes there was a spark of worry for his matesprit. He wanted him to really want it, too. "You don't have to feel obligated, John. I'm not going to make you."

John nuzzled against Karkat's neck and kissed it softly, waiting a moment before answering. "Karkat, I've thought about it for a long time. You don't even _know_, Karkat. I just know I feel ready now. Just think of it as the day you get a home run. Do you want to go upstairs?" At a nod from Karkat, John had flicked the TV off, picked up the troll, and started up the stairs. The silence would've been eerie after he turned the TV off if there actually had been any, but as it was, the gray-skinned male was shouting and protesting against being carried like a female or even a stupid wiggler.

John only chuckled and closed their bedroom door behind them before settling on the edge of the bed, Karkat still straddling his lap because of the way he'd been carried. John quickly took off his shirt, and while Karkat was entranced by the sight, he pulled the troll down with him as he flopped back on the bed. "Here, we're even. I'm taking the more feminine position now, is that an okay payment for carrying you, Karkat?" John asked with a lopsided grin.

Karkat grumbled something and pecked him on the lips before moving down to pepper more kisses all over his body until he reached the hemline of John's pants. With one swift tug, they and his underwear were gone, revealing his half-hard erection. John was the one to be reduced to a quivering mess now as Karkat carefully gripped his arousal and stroked it to full hardness, being sure not to touch him with his claws. They'd done this enough in the past to learn that they did not have any sort of relationship including sadism and masochism, and Karkat didn't want to stop now because of a little knick on John's inner thigh.

A satisfied smirk crossed Karkat's face at his ability to render his matesprit so utterly helpless, moaning the Knight's name, among several other things; "oh gog's" and "ahh's" and "please's." He'd never deliberately take advantage of that, however, so long as he could help it and he loved John the way he did (which he was sure would be forever). Every once in a while he'd swipe his finger over the tip, leaking precum, and making the boy arch off of the bed a little.

Without warning, Karkat moved to sit on his knees on the floor, and his head dipped between John's legs, and he sucked in a breath at the feeling of his arousal being engulfed in the warm, moist cavern of Karkat's mouth. His eyes rolled back in his head when his partner began sucking in just the right ways, careful to avoid scraping him with his incredibly sharp fangs.

"What about you?" John was finally able to croak out through the pleasure, with some difficulty. "You need to take off your clothes too." He sat up and tugged at the ends of the sleeves of Karkat's shirt, and obediently, he raised his arms so it could be lifted over his head, moving back from John's erection, though he gave the slightest of moans of loss at that. Then he stood up from his kneeling position to shimmy out of his pants and boxers, throwing them to some unimportant corner of the room.

The Heir reached out to thread his fingers through Karkat's tentacle-like anatomy once again, the same look of wonder on his face as every other time he'd bore witness to it since the first. The bulge seemed to be comprised of a collection of small tentacles and one larger one, each behind the bone shield when not in use. As every time, John's attention made Karkat flush. This time, however, he didn't allow John the comfort of foreplay any more than he had. He pushed John back softly onto the bed and crrawled over him, kissing him slowly and passionately.

John hardly felt the tentacle pressing at his entrance until it was inside of his ass, and by the time he actually noticed it, the discomfort had gone away somewhere. Soon, two more were vying to join the first, and Karkat was biting his lip as he leaned back, looking at John, who only smiled and nodded.

More tentacles pushed into John, stretching him to prepare him for the biggest one, which was about the same as his own "equipment" in size, despite being far more tentacle-y (if that was even a thing- but he'd thought of it just then, so he guessed now it was.

Suddenly the Heir could no longer think, only arch and gasp and shiver as the tentacles stroked something inside of him that caused him white-hot pleasure. As they continued to brush this spot, he hardly even noticed the largest tentacle push into his own ass, too caught up was he in feeling to take note of it.

He only fully appreciated Karkat's unlikely gentleness with him in times like this. He was trying to spare him even the slightest discomfort, perhaps even out of fear that he'd suddenly change his mind.

But no, he was enveloped in John's ass, tentacles writhing and brushing over his sweet spot, finding not even any need for thrusting but doing it anyway (for poor Egbert's soul and peace of mind). He even reached around to begin stroking John's own neglected erection until the human climaxed, not even ten minutes after they'd began. A couple of minutes later, and Karkat had followed.

"Thanks," Karkat grumbled, raising an eyebrow at John. "I didn't think you would actually be ready any time soon, but I'm glad you rethought it and didn't leave me."

John pulled Karkat close to him and ran his hand through his messy, bedraggled black hair soothingly. "Leave you? Now Karkat, why would I ever do something like that? You're everything I ever wanted, right here in front of me, and we're together. As long as you want me, I'll still be here."

**The next chapter is the last one for this fic, guys! Then I'll start on "Of Games and Pianos," which is what I've decided to call the other JohnKat story.**

**Sorry this was a bit rushed, though, tired again. May go back and revise, bit it's not exactly likely. I honestly didn't want anything to be entirely _too_ detailed though. **

**Thanks for reading, and hope you enjoyed! **

**-Silver**


	12. Chapter 12

Lovestuck

Karkat: Realize something important.

It was a week after they'd really ever been together for the first time when Karkat suddenly realized something. Of course, he should've seen it all along, should've trusted himself and John about it, but being Karkat, he hadn't.

_They'd been together for seven months with hardly any problems. _

Of course, there were their usual fights over things that didn't matter, that were more out of habit and sometimes teasing, but they'd never really _fought. _Karkat had found a perfect matesprit who loved him and wouldn't leave, no matter how stupid either of them could be. They shared an understanding that Karkat certainly hadn't felt during his fling with Terezi; besides, that was really nothing but a memory now.

It couldn't even compare to what he had with John.

The human really did care for him, that was the most surprising thing to him. He had already talked to Gamzee about John's tendency to act as a moirail, seemingly by instinct, and was glad when Gamzee gave his blessing while remaining his official moirail. But during those times, when he gave vent to his feelings to John, he felt a rush of gratefulness that was extreme to the point of making him giddy afterwards. He assumed it was simply a feeling of affection, a normal reaction for anyone who were willing to listen to and help with his problems.

He wasn't scared of sharing his problems, his weaknesses, with John.

Another point at hand was that he was no longer on edge around John at all. He'd forgone his natural instincts, mental barriers, and fears of losing people, at least, whenever he and John were together. He'd smile more often, and of course give open shows of affection when they were alone, and sometimes even subtle ones when they weren't. He wasn't afraid that John would break his heart any more.

He'd really stopped being scared of them breaking apart in any way a long time ago.

John was still, and would always be, the cheery, partially naïve Egderp that Karkat adored, and even if he somehow did change- Karkat would still love him. He understood that they'd go to the ends of the Earth- or rather, world they'd made together - for each other. It touched him and made his heart glow like he'd never even really imagined it could. He really wished Crabdad was here to see this- it was what he'd always wanted for Karkat, a caring matesprit and good, safe home.

When he really thought about it, he realized that the human emotion he'd been feeling for a long time wasn't that bad at all- and that was love.

**Mmmm, really short, I know. I apologize. It's just, this is supposed to function as prologue sort of thing, and they're generally short. Hopefully I can make up for it with the next JohnKat story, hmmm? I've already gotten part of the first chapter written. **

**I want you guys to decide; should it be a Humanstuck AU, or an AU with a world like the one described here? I'd really bloke opinions, and there'll be a poll on my profile for it. **

**Love you all, my darling readers, those who dropped a fav, follow, review, or just read. Hope you enjoyed! **

**-Silver**


End file.
